


Not Even Once

by barbitone



Series: Castlevania Fanfiction [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM themes, Dirty Talk, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Hypnotism, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Sort Of, Teasing, Temperature Play, Threesome - M/M/M, Under-negotiated Kink, virgin!Hector
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: Dracula learns that Hector is a virgin and sets out to rectify this injustice immediately. Isaac helps.





	Not Even Once

  

* * *

 

“Really, Hector?” Dracula asked. “Never? Not even once? Not even a kiss?”

“No,” Hector said firmly, looking away and trying to hide his blush behind his wine glass.

Isaac laughed from the other side of the room, his voice rich and dark. “Are you really so surprised, Master Dracula?”

“Well- you’re a beautiful man, Hector. Surely you’ve had suitors?”

“No,” he lied. There had almost been one when he was a boy- a stable hand from a neighboring farm, a year or two older than him. Hector used to watch him with the horses, drinking in the sight of the sweat dripping down his naked back during the summer. The boy would look back at him sometimes, smiling in a way that made Hector think that maybe-

But then his father had caught him watching and beaten him within an inch of his life and that had been the end of it.

There had been a few others when he was older, though Hector wouldn’t consider them _suitors_ by any stretch, just a handful of rough men who’d tried taking him against his will. They were all dead now.

“Maybe not with humans, then,” Isaac said with a smirk playing over his lips and Hector glared up at him sharply. “Maybe with your pets-”

“I do not copulate with _animals_ ,” Hector hissed, furious and ashamed at the suggestion. There were rumors, there were always rumors, but he’d thought Isaac at least would not think so little of him.

His face was burning and he just wanted the ground to swallow him up. Why were they _talking_ about this? Why were they even _here_ , drinking wine in Dracula’s sitting room and- and _chatting_ like a couple of milkmaids?

“I’d better get back to my work,” he said, setting his glass aside and standing.

“Did I give you leave to go?” Dracula asked mildly but there was an undercurrent of steel in his tone.

Hector sat back down with a sharp sigh.

“Apologize to Hector, Isaac,” Dracula said. “You’ve offended him.”

“Apologies, Hector,” Isaac said but he was still smirking. Hector scowled up at him before taking his wine glass and draining it, hoping it would help him relax. It didn’t.

“Isaac,” Dracula murmured and Isaac straightened and walked over to refill Hector’s glass.

“Tell me, Hector,” Dracula said and something in his tone made Hector shiver. “Haven’t you wanted to? Haven’t you been tempted?”

Wonderful, they were still talking about _this_.

“No,” he said, hoping that if he didn’t indulge this line of questioning they’d finally leave him alone about it.

“Don’t lie to me,” Dracula frowned.

“Yes, alright!” Hector said, voice rising a little desperately. “Yes. I’ve- I’ve wanted to. But it just- nothing came of it, and I- Well.” He frowned, looking into his wine glass. “Can we just- _please_ talk about something else now?”

“No,” Dracula said. “It’s such a shame, such a waste- a beautiful thing like you going untouched all your life. I imagine you’d be quite the sight, laid out naked and flushed over the sheets, hard and wanting.”

Hector flushed and looked away, completely scandalized. Isaac laughed in delight.

“Tell me, Hector,” Dracula continued and Hector sighed, dropping his face into his hand to try and hide himself away from the vampire’s sharp gaze. “Do you touch yourself?”

He was done with this, he wasn’t talking about it anymore. He’d just- wait until they were both finished with him and then just- just _go_.

Dracula didn’t seem phased by his silence. “You must, surely. What do you think of when you do? A pair of pretty painted lips around your cock? Running your hands up a beautiful woman’s sides to cup her firm breasts, sliding into her slick tight heat while she moans for you?”

“I don’t think so,” Isaac said thoughtfully. “I think he touches himself to thoughts of strong calloused hands holding him down, spreading his thighs. Blunt fingers entering him, working him open. I think he pictures sliding his lips around a cock and being praised for how good his mouth looks as he does it.”

Hector shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was hard now on top of everything else and that was just- this was fucking awful. Why were they _doing_ this?

“Is that so, Hector?” Dracula asked. “Answer me,” he commanded and a shiver ran up Hector’s spine.

“Yes,” he whispered.

Dracula laughed in delight, Isaac joining him.

“If you’re finished- _embarrassing_ me,” Hector bit out, glaring up at the both of them, “I’d like to go now.”

“You may not,” Dracula said, leaning back in his armchair.

_Fuck_. Hector took a huge gulp of wine, trying to steady his nerves. His breath was coming in sharp gasps, he was ashamed and angry and worst of all- aroused. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Isaac had said, about a man’s hands on him, fingers pushing inside him.

“Easy, Hector,” Dracula murmured. “If you’d like to be with a man that’s simple enough to arrange. I’m sure Isaac would be pleased to be your first, to show you what your fantasies would feel like in the flesh.”

Hector’s breath caught in his throat and his heart skipped a beat. Surely Dracula wasn’t suggesting-

“I wouldn’t mind seeing him writhing on my cock,” Isaac said with a smirk. “But perhaps you should be the one to show him, Master Dracula.”

“Of course I’d be honored to, but I can’t fuck him on my own,” Dracula said, holding up one of his sharp taloned hands with a dark grin. “I’d need you to open him up for me.”

“Could you _please_ not discuss me like- like I’m just a piece of meat!” Hector managed, his voice coming out strangled.

“Easy, Hector,” Dracula said, looking at him consideringly. “Come here.”

“ _No_ ,” Hector said. “I’m not just going to- to-”

“You want to,” Dracula said, tilting his head to the side with something like confusion. “I can smell your arousal from here. You want to so badly, you’re already hard and leaking. Why do you deny yourself?”

Hector wasn’t sure how to categorize the emotions raging through him anymore. _Mortified_ probably covered most of it.

“Come here,” Dracula said while Isaac stood at his shoulder, staring down at Hector too. “There’s no need to be afraid or embarrassed. If you find you don’t like it we’ll stop and consider the matter closed, but surely you want to try?”

Fuck, he was serious.

Hector set his wineglass to the side and stood on shaking legs. He’d do as Dracula said, just for a moment, an instant, and then he’d- he’d tell them that he didn’t like it and they’d finally just- _stop_ all this. He felt a little dizzy as he walked over, and even though he was expecting it he startled when Dracula reached out and took him gently by the wrist, pulling him down to sit in his lap.

“Easy, Hector,” he murmured, running his fingers through Hector’s hair, careful of his wickedly sharp fingernails.

Hector shivered, looking down.

“Put your arm around my shoulders,” Dracula said and Hector did as he was told. “That’s good, Hector. Try and relax for me, won’t you? You’re shaking like a leaf.”

He heard the rustling of fabric and looked up to see Isaac had crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes were dark as he watched them and suddenly Hector couldn’t quite seem to draw breath into his lungs.

He gasped at the feeling of Dracula taking him firmly by the chin and turning his face back down. “Look at me,” he said, “not at him.” He had one of his hands on Hector’s back and he slowly slid it lower to cup his ass. He jumped a little at that and Dracula smirked. “Easy,” he whispered and leaned down to brush his lips over Hector’s own.

Hector inhaled sharply- he was so _cold_. His lips were soft though, gentle. His beard tickled a little at Hector’s chin and he nearly laughed. When Dracula pulled away Hector found himself a little underwhelmed. He hadn’t known what he was expecting, some sort of spark, or- or- he didn’t know. But it was just the brush of skin against skin, like any other touch.

“Not so frightening, is it?” Dracula asked.

“No,” Hector said. It was over now, he just needed to say he hadn’t liked it and this would be over. It wasn’t exactly untrue, either. He hadn’t hated it but he hadn’t _liked_ it either. There was so little to like- a gentle touch, a brush of lips. He’d built it up so much in his mind and the reality was just as disappointing as reality tended to be. He’d meant to stand, to ask Dracula to let him go, but the vampire smiled down at him in a way that made him shiver and his heart start pounding loudly in his chest.

“Now we can begin in earnest,” Dracula said and leaned in again.

He pressed his mouth to Hector’s more firmly this time, tightening his hand over his ass and sinking his other hand into Hector’s hair to tilt his head to the side. Hector gasped in surprise and couldn’t help closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. Dracula’s lips were firm against his, cold and a little slick. He deepened the kiss, licking into Hector’s mouth and pulling him closer.

Hector moaned, tightening his fingers over Dracula’s shoulder and raising his other hand to press it against his chest, almost like he was trying to keep him at bay. He was dizzy as Dracula plundered his mouth, only growing more aroused with every moment. This was- this was closer to what he’d imagined, he understood now why people did this.

He jumped at the feeling of hot hands stroking down over his chest and that was Isaac behind him, teasing at the fastenings of his clothes.

Dracula pulled on his hair, forcing his head back to reveal the long line of his throat, before bending to slide cold wet kisses against his neck that left him reeling. He wasn’t sure if this was really happening or if this was some kind of dream as Isaac started undoing the fastenings of his coat and sliding his hands into his shirt to caress his chest.

Hector panted, caught between the two of them. This had already gone farther than he’d intended, he just needed to say it- to tell them-

“Ah!” he gasped as Isaac dropped his hand to squeeze his hard cock through his pants.

“Let’s get this off,” Dracula murmured, moving to untie his sash and shove the coat off his shoulders. His shirt followed soon after until he was sitting bare-chested in Dracula’s lap. Isaac bent to press hot open-mouthed kisses to the side of his neck, bringing his hand back down to his crotch to tease him while Dracula ran his sharp fingernails carefully over his chest and sides.

“The rest of it, too,” Dracula said. “I want to see you, Hector. Help him, Isaac.”

Isaac knelt to pull off Hector’s boots and then Dracula was pushing him to stand and Isaac was undoing the fastenings of his trousers and dragging them down his hips. He stood and took Hector by the waist, turning him so he was facing Dracula, still sitting in his armchair.

“Delicious,” Dracula said and Hector gasped as Isaac pressed closer to his back and slid his hands around him to caress his chest and sides and then move lower, wrapping his hand around his cock in a loose grip and starting to stroke him. Hector shuddered and dropped his head back to rest on Isaac’s shoulder behind him, reaching back to hold him by the sides, hips, anything to steady himself. This was nothing like touching himself, this was so much better and he couldn't quite remember why he'd wanted to ask them to stop before. His knees were shaking so hard he felt like he was about to collapse any second and he was hot all over, his skin growing slick with sweat.

“Do you like that, Hector?” Dracula asked.

“Of course he does,” Isaac answered, “look how hard he is.”

“I want him back in my arms, Isaac,” Dracula said, raising an eyebrow pointedly. “You’re having too much fun with him.”

“Of course, Master Dracula,” Isaac said and bit at Hector’s ear sharply before pulling away and roughly shoving him forward. Hector gasped as he fell but Dracula caught him easily and settled him in his lap with his back to Dracula’s chest and his legs spread wide, knees hooked over the vampire’s thighs.

He flushed at being so exposed, naked and vulnerable while the others were still clothed, and then his thoughts scattered as Dracula started touching him with his ice cold hands and stroking his cock.

“Shall I get the oil, Master Dracula?” Isaac asked, impossibly composed despite what was happening before him, and Dracula laughed into Hector’s ear.

“Yes,” he said. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Hector?”

Hector whimpered as Dracula tightened his hand over him, trying to push up into his touch.

“Be good, Hector,” Dracula said sharply, taking him by the throat to pull his head back against his shoulder, forcing his back into a tight arch. “You’ll take what I give you and no more, do you understand?”

“Yes,” Hector managed to force out. He was burning up, he was aching, he wanted more and he was going a little mad with it but he forced his hips to still.

“Very good, Hector,” Dracula said and sped up to reward him for his obedience. “Fold your arms behind your back so you’re not tempted to touch yourself.”

Hector did as he was told and then gasped in shock as he felt warm slick fingers pressing behind his balls and sliding backwards. He wanted to look, to see Isaac touching him, but Dracula still held him by the throat and all he could see was the side of Dracula's face, the dark ceiling. He closed his eyes tightly instead, biting his lip to try and hold back the embarrassing sounds that threatened to spill out of him.

Isaac was stroking his hole, teasing him, and then he slid one of his fingers just inside and Hector’s body seized up with surprise.

“Ah!” Hector cried out. “Oh- oh fuck-”

“Easy, Hector. Relax for him,” Dracula crooned into his ear.

Isaac pushed in further and Hector couldn’t do anything but gasp. He'd always been too ashamed to try this on his own, no matter how much he'd wanted to. He'd had vague dreams of finding a lover one day that would do this for him but he'd never imagined it would happen like this- splayed out naked over Dracula's lap with his huge cold hand leisurely rubbing his cock while Isaac knelt between his legs, working a blunt finger carefully into him.

It was so strange, like nothing he’d expected. It was painfully intimate and he was flushed with embarrassment and desire as Isaac slowly pushed his finger in and out, caressing his inner thigh soothingly with his other hand.

Dracula stopped stroking him, leaving his cold hand wrapped around his cock in a loose grip and Hector couldn’t help the whine that fell from his lips. He felt frozen, trapped between Dracula’s hand on him and Isaac warm inside him, pumping in and out. He was trembling too hard to relax and Dracula shifted, sliding down in the chair and opening his legs wider to force Hector’s thighs further open as well.

“Give him another, Isaac,” Dracula said.

On the next thrust Isaac pushed into him with two fingers and Hector jerked and whimpered at the stretch of it. It was too much and it burned a little but the feeling eased soon enough into something like pleasure as Isaac kept pumping into him, relentless and unstoppable.

“You’re being so good for me, Hector,” Dracula said. “Do you think you can take one more?”

“No-” Hector breathed out. “No, please-”

“Not yet, then,” Dracula said. “Soon enough.”

“He’s too tight,” Isaac said slowly.

“Help him relax.”

“What-” Hector gasped as Dracula drew his hand away from his cock to stroke his quivering chest.

“Easy, Hector,” Dracula said. “You’ll like this. Isaac.”

And then there was a hot mouth on his cock and Hector cried out in shock and pleasure. He couldn’t help tensing, tightening around Isaac’s fingers still moving inside him. He winced, it was too much, too hot, too tight, too everything. The slick sounds of Isaac moving over him made his ears burn, the occasional hint of teeth against his length made him jerk and seat himself deeper on Isaac’s fingers.

Isaac did something inside him, stroking him somehow, curling his fingers up to touch on something that made heat bloom in his gut before spreading through his body.

“Oh,” he gasped, his cock twitching in Isaac’s mouth. Isaac did the thing with his fingers again and again, invading him relentlessly and pulling pathetic whimpers out of him with every movement. He couldn’t help shifting his hips, trying to get more.

“Look at you,” Dracula said. “Beautiful, as I knew you would be. Are you enjoying yourself? Do you like Isaac’s mouth on you? His fingers inside you? Tell me.”

“I- I’m close,” Hector managed to breathe out. “I’m going to-”

“Not yet,” Dracula said and wrapped his ice cold fingers around the base of his cock tightly, holding back his release. Hector whimpered and shivered at Dracula’s resulting chuckle. “Give him another, Isaac.”

“Wait-” Hector said. “Wait, I don’t think I can-”

“You can,” Dracula said. “You can do it for me. Isaac, what did I tell you?”

Hector keened and made a sound like a helpless sob as Isaac pulled off his cock and pressed a third finger inside him, trying to arch away even as Dracula held him down and started stroking his cock slowly.

“It’s too much-” Hector whispered, caught between the pleasure of Dracula's hand on him and the painful burning stretch of Isaac inside him.

“Shh, Hector. Relax and it will be easier.”

“Oh- oh fuck-” he managed. He tried, he really did, but how could he relax for this?

“At this rate he won’t be ready for my cock any time soon,” Isaac said.

“Are you in a hurry, Isaac?” Dracula asked with a laugh. “Be patient with him. He’s doing so well, it’s so much to ask for his first time. You’re doing so well,” he said the last directly into Hector’s ear. “You’re so good for me, so beautiful.”

“Keep talking to him,” Isaac said. “He’s easing up at last.”

“Is that so?” Dracula asked and Hector groaned as Isaac started doing that thing with his fingers again, stroking that spot inside him. Dracula wrapped both his arms around his chest and whispered to him, about how good he was, how beautiful. It lasted forever, until Hector was panting and laying boneless against Dracula’s chest, his thighs shaking and his hole loose and sloppy with oil after Isaac’s careful ministrations.

His cock was hard and aching against his belly, dripping with precum. He wanted to come so badly but every time he got close to the edge Dracula gripped the base with his cold fingers and stopped him, making him groan with frustration.

“Are you ready for more, Hector?” Dracula asked at last and Hector shivered. _More_?

“He’s ready,” Isaac said, pulling his fingers free and wiping them on Hector’s discarded sash before standing. Hector opened his eyes blearily, looking up at him in confusion. “Come here, Hector,” he said.

“I think you’ll need to help him,” Dracula said with a laugh, gently moving Hector’s arms from behind his back.

Isaac stepped forward to take his hand and pull him to his feet, wrapping his arm around Hector’s waist when he stumbled.

“I want him on his hands and knees,” Dracula said, “on the rug before the fire.”

“Yes, Master Dracula,” Isaac said and pushed Hector to his knees. “You heard our master, Hector.”

Hector shuddered and leaned forward, bracing himself on his hands and letting his head hang down, breathing hard. His cock was so hard and heavy between his legs, he was aching to be touched but he’d just have to wait until Dracula allowed it.

Isaac pushed Hector’s legs further apart and settled behind him, fumbling with his clothes before slowly running his hands down Hector’s shaking thighs. “May I?” he asked, and Hector knew he wasn’t asking him.

“Go on, Isaac,” Dracula said and Isaac moved closer, getting into position behind him.

“Breathe, Hector,” he said before starting to push inside.

“Ah!” Hector cried out, closing his eyes and tightening his hands over the rug. Isaac felt impossibly huge inside him, the stretch of it too much. “Wait,” Hector gasped, wincing against the burn of it. “Please- please wait. It’s too much-”

“Don’t be a baby,” Isaac said dismissively but paused all the same. He was breathing harder now, losing some of his carefully held control at last. “It isn’t that much more than what I gave you before.”

But it was, it was so much more. Hector panted as he tried to catch his breath and force himself to relax, trying to just _take_ it. But it was no use, tears were stinging at his eyes from the pain, like being split open.

“Easy, Isaac,” Dracula said. “You said you wanted to see him writhing on your cock, not wincing on it.” He stood and walked closer, kneeling before Hector and taking his chin in his hand to lift his face. “I'm going to help you, Hector,” he murmured.

Hector looked up at him blearily and Dracula gently wiped a tear off his cheek.

“Look into my eyes,” he murmured and Hector did as he was told.

“What,” he breathed out, realizing too late that Dracula intended to put him under his thrall. “Wait-”

“Shh, Hector,” Dracula said. His eyes were so deep, bottomless, and Hector was drawn in despite himself. “That’s it, look into my eyes, relax for me,” Dracula whispered. Hector’s fears quieted, his mind growing empty. He felt warm all over, his skin tingling and his breathing coming slower. He was floating, anchored only by Dracula’s eyes and his cold hand still holding his face.

Isaac groaned and sank deeper into him. “Yes, that’s- oh fuck.”

Dracula laughed and pressed a kiss to Hector’s slack mouth. Some of the daze faded when they broke eye contact but he was still feeling more steady and at ease, less overwhelmed. Isaac’s cock felt good now, amazing even, as he filled him up, thrusting steadily in and out.

“Isn’t that better, Hector?” Dracula asked sweetly as he pulled away.

“Yes,” Hector moaned. Isaac was gripping him tightly by the hips as he sped up, grunting with exertion with each thrust, impossibly deep inside him. Hector’s arms gave out at last and he collapsed with a cry, shuddering as Isaac bent over him to hold him by the back of the neck, pushing his face into the rug. The angle shifted and now he was rubbing against that spot inside him with each thrust and Hector couldn’t help the broken sobs that were falling from his lips. His mind was hazy with pleasure, his world focusing in on what was happening between his legs, his cock throbbing painfully and Isaac rocking into him forcefully. Even untouched he felt himself getting closer to his release with each thrust and fisted his hands into the rug as he tried to hold himself back, tried to center himself.

“Is this what you imagined?” Dracula asked thoughtfully, carding through Hector’s hair. “When you touched yourself? Does it feel good, Hector? To be filled up, held down, fucked. Tell me, do you like it?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Hector sobbed out. “Yes, _please_ \- please let me come. Master Dracula- please!”

“No,” he said. “You’ll come on my cock and not before.”

“I think he may come just from this,” Isaac said breathily. "His hole is clutching me so tight, spasming with every thrust. He's close, I can feel it. Any minute now, he may spill over."

“Well, that would be very naughty of him, wouldn’t it,” Dracula said sternly. “Don’t worry, Hector. I’ll help you.” He shifted and wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock again and Hector shivered and whined.

Isaac sped up, fucking him harder. “Master Dracula,” he said shakily. “May I-?”

“You may,” Dracula said.

“Shall I pull out-?”

“No, Isaac. Fill him up for me.”

Hector couldn’t catch his breath as Isaac’s fingers tightened painfully over him and his thrusting grew uneven. Isaac moaned raggedly and then he was shuddering and bending down over his back as he spilled into Hector’s body.

He sighed in satisfaction before pulling out and leaving Hector naked and quivering with his ass in the air and cum leaking out of him. Dracula pulled away too before returning to his chair and Hector felt unbearably alone and wanting. More than anything he wanted to touch himself, wanted to collapse to the rug to give his shaking legs a rest- but any stray touch to his cock now would make him spill and then Dracula would be angry with him. He forced himself to stay still instead, trying to catch his breath for a few long minutes.

“Come here, Hector,” Dracula said with a smirk. “It’s my turn now.” He opened his trousers and pulled out his cock, stroking it thoughtfully as he watched Hector crawl over, too weak to stand. “Suck me,” he ordered and Hector’s eyes widened a little as he saw how huge he was.

Dracula laughed, stroking his hair gently. “Don’t be afraid.”

Hector took a deep breath and leaned forward, doing his best to copy what Isaac had done to him earlier. He couldn’t fit much more than the head into his mouth but he wrapped his hand around the shaft, trying to start a rhythm. He didn’t think he was doing a very good job but Dracula didn’t seem displeased. He let Hector continue for a while before pushing him away gently.

“That’s enough,” Dracula said firmly. “Come up here, I want you to ride me.”

Hector shivered and did as he was told, moving to straddle Dracula in his chair. The vampire took him by the hips, moving him as he liked.

“Wrap your arms around my shoulders,” Dracula ordered and Hector obeyed, trying to steady himself. “Very good, Hector. Now- sit down.”

Hector inhaled sharply and closed his eyes, his breath catching at the thought.

“Sit,” Dracula repeated firmly.

Hector bit his lip and started lowering himself onto Dracula’s cock. “Oh fuck,” he whimpered. He’d thought Isaac was big but that was nothing compared to this. It didn’t help that he was so _cold_ , like a piece of ice inside him, making him shiver and tense up even worse. He’d just barely managed to take the head when the pain grew to be too much and he had to stop. “Master Dracula, could you- could you help me?”

“Certainly, Hector,” Dracula said, brushing his hair out of his face gently. Hector looked up into his eyes and gasped as he felt the thrall coming over him again and his body grow loose and relaxed.

“Oh,” he whispered, sinking down on his cock easily now and moving to bury his face in Dracula’s hair. Fuck, he was so unbearably full, it was the best feeling in the world.

“That’s very good, Hector,” Dracula murmured, holding him tight by the hips. “Hold on now.”

He cried out when Dracula lifted him up slowly only to lower him back down. He could only hold on to his shoulders, boneless and gasping helplessly as Dracula moved him over his cock.

“Do you like this?” Dracula whispered into his ear. “Is this what you wanted during all those lonely nights? To be taken and used, filled up?”

“Yes,” Hector moaned. “Yes, please. Please, I want to come so badly-”

“How badly?”

“Please-” Hector begged, well past shame now. His cock was throbbing for attention, hard and aching. “I’ve waited so long- please, I’m burning up, I’m- I just need-”

“Soon, Hector. You only have to wait a little longer.” Dracula licked a cold stripe down his neck before looking past him. “I need your hands, Isaac,” he said and Isaac was coming over with a rustling of cloth and Dracula was moving him faster up and down over his cock. Hector was mindless with pleasure as Isaac closed his hand around him, stroking him firmly.

He could barely breathe much less move as he was caught between Dracula’s huge icy cock impaling him over and over and Isaac’s warm hand moving over him. It was a struggle to hold back his release, but he hadn’t been given permission-

“Go on, Hector- come for me,” Dracula murmured and Hector sobbed out his orgasm, pressing his face into Dracula’s neck. It was the best thing he’d ever felt, hot pleasure cresting over him relentlessly as they just kept going, wringing every last drop out of him. Isaac was the first to pull away and then Dracula was coming inside him with a soft gasp and he was stilling too, breathing hard for a few moments before regaining control.

Hector slumped against him bonelessly, still twitching with aftershocks as Dracula pulled him up and off his cock. Isaac stepped closer to hold him up while Dracula tucked himself away and straightened his clothing and then Isaac lowered him back to Dracula’s lap and helped him rearrange his legs so his aching thighs were together at last.

“There there, Hector,” Dracula whispered and Hector realized there were tears spilling down his cheeks and he was shaking. He wiped at his face in surprise, his limbs barely obeying him. “It was so much, I know,” Dracula crooned as he brought his hands up to card through Hector’s hair, “but you did so well, you took it all so well. You took everything I gave you. You were so beautiful.”

Hector startled a little as Dracula wrapped his cloak around him. He wasn’t so cold through his clothes and soon Hector’s own body heat warmed the small cocoon he was wrapped up in. He’d never felt this impossibly exhausted before, it was all he could do just to keep his eyes open.

“Do you require anything else from me, Master Dracula?” Isaac asked.

“No. Thank you, Isaac,” Dracula said slowly. “You may go if you wish.”

“Thank you,” Isaac said, nodding. “Good night. To both of you.” He looked down at Hector imperiously and then his eyes softened and he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his slack mouth. He turned and left the room, leaving Hector shivering on Dracula’s lap.

Dracula tucked the cloak a little more closely around him before continuing to stroke his hair gently.

“Rest now, Hector,” Dracula whispered and Hector sighed as he pressed closer, closing his eyes.

 

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [barbitone](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/) \- NSFW art at [barbitone-afterdark](https://barbitone-afterdark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
